Mais qui es-tu ?
by SunInNormandy
Summary: Mathieu est parti en convention, le hippie est dans un squat, le Patron dans un de ses bordels, il ne reste plus que le Geek et le Panda dans la maison...Enfin c'est ce que croit notre jeune gamer... Patron/Geek un peu sombre mais une happy end pour avoir bonne conscience ;)


Coucou !

Alors pour cette fois, encore un Patron-Geek un peu spécial... J'espère que ça va vous plaire même si je sens que je vais bien partir dans un scénario totalement étrange à un moment !

Bonne lecture ! 

* * *

Mais qui es-tu?

Le Geek s'éveilla dans sa chambre d'adolescent. Il étira ses bras et rejeta sa couette sur le sol, tout en se frottant machinalement les yeux, il attrapa un t-shirt qu'il enfila en baillant. Il se leva et remis son jean qui traînait sur le sol, puis sorti de la chambre et se dirigea vers celle du Panda. Mathieu les avait laissés seuls pour aller à une convention, le Patron en avait profité pour sortir et le Hippie pour aller squatter chez d'autres hippies. Arrivé devant la chambre du Panda, il entra sans frapper et se jeta sur le lit de son ami qu'il enlaça..

\- Mh.. Toujours le meilleur réveil du monde... Déclara le Panda d'une voix enrouée

\- Panda.. Ta voix... On dirait celle du Patron ! S'exclama le Geek en reculant légèrement

Mais dans la chambre obscure, il ne distingua pas le visage de son interlocuteur. Aussi se contenta-t-il de croire le Panda quand celui ci lui annonça qu'il avait un simple rhume et que sa voix était juste plus rauque que d'habitude... Le Geek se glissa sous la couette du Panda et se colla contre son kigurumi doux et chaud, il avait enfin trouvé une peluche à sa taille... Le Panda se tourna vers le jeune gamer et passa ses bras dans son dos pour rapprocher leurs corps. Le Geek se montra un peu retissent.

\- Panda... Tu sens la clope comme le Patron... Murmura-t-il en se dégageant de l'étreinte déjà insistante de la personne inconnue qui se trouvait en face de lui dans ce lit

\- Mais non tu te fais des idées petit... Murmura le Panda

Le Geek décida d'ignorer cette odeur qui devait sûrement être due à son imagination et au fait qu'il avait peur de se retrouver face au Patron. Mais après tout, celui-ci était sûrement dans un de ses bordels en ce moment même. Il accepta donc l'étreinte du Panda bien que celui-ci soit plus entreprenant qu'à son habitude. Le Geek enfouit sa tête dans le cou du chanteur et resta un instant sans bouger avant que ce dernier n'emprisonne les jambes du gamer dans la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Panda ? S'inquiéta le Geek

\- Je sais pas... Tu sais... Depuis quelques temps... Tu viens me réveiller avec un câlin le matin... Ça a réveillé en moi des questions... Rougi le Panda

\- Mais... Panda..c'est purement amical. Se défendit le Geek

\- Mais enfin... Regarde moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu n'y a jamais pensé. Imposa le Panda

Le Geek leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur dont il ne distingua rien sous la capuche du kigurumi.

\- J'avoue. J'y ai pensé. Je ne sais pas quelle aurait été ta réaction en l'apprenant. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit, que je venais te voir le matin. Pour profiter de toi. Mais tout en te faisant croire que c'était purement amical...

\- Petit... Susurra le Panda

\- Je t'aime Panda. Avoua l'autre brusquement avant de se mettre à pleurer

Le Panda essuya les larmes du plus jeune avec le revers de la manche de son kigurumi et approcha son visage du sien.

\- Tu sais pas à qui tu t'adresse gamin... Murmura une voix que le gamer ne pouvait supporter d'entendre à quelque centimètres de lui

Le Geek se jeta en arrière mais le Patron se mit à genoux sur le lit et attrapa fermement le poignet du fuyard.

\- Arrête! Lâche moi ! Qu'as-tu fait au Panda !? S'écria-t-il

\- Il va bien t'inquiète pas.. Il est à un stage de chant t'as oublié? Répondis l'autre en attirant le Geek à lui

Le Geek se retrouva obligé par le Patron à se mettre lui aussi à genoux sur le lit. Il tourna la tête quand le Patron posa ses lèvres chaudes dans le creux de son cou. Une larme coula sur la joue du plus jeune, aussitôt ramassée par une langue chaude et humide qui le répugnait au plus haut point.

\- Détend toi gamin... Murmura le criminel dans l'oreille de sa victime

\- Je te signale qu'être dans un lit avec toi n'arrange rien. Répliqua le Geek

Leurs regard se croisèrent un court instant dans l'obscurité mourante sous les premiers rayons de soleil de la chambre du Panda. Le Patron se rapprocha du Geek, près, plus près. Ses lèvres effleurèrent celles tremblantes et humides de larmes du gamer qu'il força à s'allonger complètement sur le lit, posant ses mains de chaque coté de la tête du gamer il enferma ses plaintes entre leurs bouches.

\- Mais pourquoi... Gémit le Geek

\- Pourquoi gamin ? Mais parce que... Tu as... Tu es... Trop innocent. Trop pur. Il fallait remédier à ça !

\- Mais j'aurais préféré d'autres circonstances pour perdre mon innocence... Geignit-il

\- Tu sais que des gens paieraient pour être à ta place. Donc essaye d'apprécier ce que je t'offre gratuitement. Se vexa le Patron

Le Geek considéra ce que venait de lui dit son collègue et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre où filtraient les rayons d'un soleil hivernal.

\- Me fait pas de mal... Murmura-t-il en étouffant un sanglot

Le Patron observa lui aussi les rayons de ce soleil naissant qui dessinaient sur le sol un jeu d'ombres hypnotique. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux du plus jeune et l'embrassa langoureusement. Le Geek ferma les yeux. Il se sentait obligé malgré tout de profiter de cet instant. D'ailleurs le Patron était plutôt doux avec lui. Il s'était attendu à pire. Même l'odeur récurrente de cigarette qui émanait du corps du criminel ne le dérangeait pas. Il aimait cette douceur avec laquelle il agissait. Il aimait presque le contact de leurs lèvres...

_NON._ _Il ne faut pas penser à ça. Pas avec lui._

Il se perdit un instant dans ses pensées mais revint rapidement à la situation lorsqu'il sentit le contact frais des mains du Patron sur son corps. Il rouvrit brusquement les yeux, posa ses mains sur le torse du Patron et saisit le kigurumi. Il attira le criminel vers lui et laissa leurs lèvres se rencontrer, puis leurs langues se rejoignirent dans une danse langoureuse et passionnée.

\- Gamin... C'est moi qui vais finir par porter plainte pour viol si tu continue comme ça... Souri le Patron entre deux embrassades fougueuses

\- C'est bien toi qui me disais de profiter non ? Et bien je profite. Répondit le Geek

Le Patron sourit de nouveau et retira le t-shirt du gamer.

\- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais me laisser faire par un gamin non ?

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas, il se contenta de retirer les premiers boutons du kigurumi que le Patron endossait afin de pouvoir découvrir ses épaules musclées. Le criminel extirpa ses bras de la prison des manches du kigurumi et savoura le contact des mains douces du gamer sur son dos où subsistait les griffures de ses dernières aventures. Le Geek frissonna lorsque le Patron colla leurs torses nus dans le prolongement d'un baiser d'une douceur languissante. Le Geek planta ses ongles dans les épaules du Patron, ajoutant ainsi ses marques à celles des conquêtes passées du criminel, se tortillant d'impatience entre les bras de l'homme en noir qui n'en finissait plus de faire danser leurs langues. Jusqu'à ce que le Geek entreprenne de lui mordre les lèvres pour le faire réagir.

\- Du calme... Tu me parait bien excité pour quelqu'un qui ne pensais qu'à s'enfuir il y a quelques minutes... Remarqua le criminel

Le gamer ne répondit rien une fois de plus. Il fit remonter ses mains le long du dos meurtri du Patron et glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de celui ci, puis il ramena le visage du criminel à quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Arrête de tourner en rond... Je m'impatiente... Susurra le plus jeune en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure

\- C'est pour pas te brusquer que je fais ça gamin. Tu devrais être content que je n'aille pas trop vite... Je crois que tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu risque en me chauffant plus que nécessaire... Répondit l'homme en noir en faisant glisser le kigurumi jusqu'au bas de ses hanches

Le Geek baissa les yeux et laissa glisser ses mains qu'il reposa sur le lit. Ils laissèrent un silence pesant s'installer entre eux avant que Patron ne rompe ce silence par un soupir sonore.

\- Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta le plus jeune

\- Si. Ça va. J'en ai juste marre d'être dans cette position. Je commence à avoir mal aux bras.

Le criminel changea de position et s'allongea près du Geek qui sentit son corps se contracter lorsque la main du Patron s'aventura sur ses hanches puis sur son jean où se formait une bosse à mesure que le criminel faisait glisser sa main sur son corps de gamer.

\- Alors comme ça... Tu aime le Panda gamin ? Demanda soudainement le criminel

\- Je t'en supplie ne lui dit rien... Implora le plus jeune entre deux soupirs coupables

\- Oh noon... T'inquiète pas pour ça... Je compte bien te garder pour moi encore un peu... Je suis assez égoïste avec mes nouveaux jouets... Susurra l'homme en noir dans l'oreille du Geek

Le criminel laissa glisser sa main sous le jean du gamer mais celui-ci lui retint le poignet et entoura son cou de ses bras fins.

\- Toi jaloux ? Voyez vous ça... Ricana le Geek en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du Patron

Le Patron posa ses mains sur les hanches du gamer et entrepris de faire glisser son jean le long de ses jambes fuselées. Quand l'homme en noir jeta le jean du Geek hors de la chaleur rassurante des draps, ce dernier enleva entièrement le kigurumi que portais le Patron et le jeta également dans un coin de la chambre.

Ainsi, quasi nus sous les draps, ils mêlèrent leurs corps fiévreusement, entrelaçant leurs doigts, croisant leurs jambes et s'entraînant l'un et l'autre dans un tango buccal. Jusqu'à ce que leurs intimités soient compressées par les ultimes barrières de tissus qui les séparaient encore d'un plaisir commun qu'ils ne se refuseraient pas de savourer pleinement.

Le Patron fut le premier à libérer sa virilité qui se dressa fièrement entre lui et le jeune gamer. Le Geek s'en empara et descendit dans les méandres des draps du Panda. Le Patron posa une main sur la tête du gamer et renversa la tête en arrière sous les coups de langue audacieux du plus jeune. Avant que le Patron ne se libère, le Geek sorti de la couette et embrassa l'homme en noir tandis que celui-ci retirait le boxer du plus jeune.

Le Geek frissonna lorsque la langue chaude du Patron glissa sur ses hanches jusqu'à sa hampe de chaire. Il remonta contre le mur, enserra le corps du criminel entre ses jambe et planta à nouveau ses ongles dans les épaules de l'homme en noir, à tel point qu'il y laissa des marques sanguinolentes.

Le gamer savoura cet instant qu'il savait trop parfait pour durer. Le Patron lui jeta un regard brûlant de désir et le retourna violemment face au matelas. Juché à califourchon sur les hanches du plus jeune, le criminel laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le dos et le cou de sa victime consentante. Il sentit le Geek se tendre entre ses jambes.

\- Ça ne va pas ? Demanda l'homme en noir

\- J'ai peur d'avoir mal. Avoua le plus jeune

\- J'essaierai d'être doux. Répondit le Patron

Le gamer se détendis légèrement mais son stress remonta d'un cran lorsqu'il senti le contact brûlant de la main du criminel sur ses fesses. L'homme en noir présenta ses doigts devant l'entrée corporelle du Geek qui se crispa.

\- Gamin. Détends toi ou tu vas vraiment souffrir...

Le Geek versa quelques larmes et se dégagea violemment de l'étreinte du plus expérimenté.

\- Non ! Lâche moi ! Je veux plus ! Cria t il

\- Quoi ? Comment ça ? S'étonna le Patron en approchant une main vers le gamer tremblant

\- Ne me touche pas ! Gémit ce dernier en écartant brusquement la main de l'homme en noir

Ce dernier regarda furieusement le Geek, il se leva. Fit le tour du lit et ferma la porte à clé tandis que le plus jeune, encore choqué de son comportement, s'était assit sur le lit. Le criminel s'approcha du bord du lit et souleva la tête du gamer vers lui. Le Geek essuya une larme et planta son regard dans celui, furieux, du Patron.

\- Je... Commença t il

Mais pour toute réponse, le criminel jeta sa main élancée dans la joue du gamer qui gémit de douleur sous le coup et se retrouva projeté face contre les draps. Le Patron l'attrapa par les cheveux et tourna de force sa tête vers lui.

\- Tu n'es qu'un gamin débile. Je vais te faire payer cher ta réticence ridicule.

Le Geek se recroquevilla au creux du lit du Panda et entoura de ses bras son corps toujours en proie à des tremblements incontrôlables. Il jeta un regard implorant à l'homme en noir qui le regarda froidement. Le gamer se redressa légèrement.

\- Mais Patron... Pourquoi tu es comme ça tout d'un coup ? Tu étais si gentil tout à l'heure... C'était bien.

L'homme en noir regarda le Geek droit dans les yeux. Sous son expression cruelle, son regard était faible et larmoyant.

\- Je ne me contrôle pas. Gémit-il

\- Comment ça? S'inquiéta le plus jeune

\- Ta gueule putain. Je vais te tuer ! Rugis soudain le Patron avant de fondre en larmes, Pardonne moi. Je t'aime tellement.

Le Geek se tassa dans un coin du lit et observa le comportement du Patron avec crainte. Celui-ci paraissait se battre contre lui-même. Comme si, à l'intérieur même de cet homme déjà si pervers et cruel de cachait un être encore plus fou, plus mauvais. Comme si deux faces avait toujours cohabité en lui et qu'aujourd'hui la plus sombre cherchait à prendre le dessus.

Des pas précipités résonnèrent dans l'escalier et la porte sauta de ses gonds et se fracassa sur le sol. Dans la lumière du couloir, une silhouette apparue. Le Geek sursauta, le Patron se figea et une éternité sembla s'écouler avant que quelqu'un ne réagisse.

Et ce quelqu'un, ce fut le Geek.

\- Mathieu ! N'approche pas ! Il est devenu fou ! S'écria-t-il soudain

Mais Mathieu n'avança pas. Il se contenta d'allonger un bras en direction du Patron. Un objet métallique envoya son reflet dans l'œil du gamer. Avant que ce dernier ne puisse avoir le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, un coup de feu retentit. Le Patron s'effondra sur le sol. Un balle plantée au plus profond de sa chaire laissa une blessure d'où le sang s'écoulait en un flot régulier. Le Geek resta sans voix. Mathieu venait de tuer le Patron. Une partie de lui-même. De sang froid.

Après le coup de feu, Mathieu avait lâché son arme et était tombé à genoux sur le sol, en proie à une souffrance horrible. Une profonde déchirure intérieure le laissa gémissant sur le sol.

Apres avoir repris ses esprits et remis quelques habits, le Geek s'approcha de son créateur et le tourna vers lui. Son visage était blême et ses lèvres bleues, sa peau était froide mais son cœur battait encore quand le gamer posa sa tête contre son torse. Le plus jeune porta Mathieu jusqu'à sa chambre où il l'allongea sur son lit.

\- Petit... Dit-il dans un souffle ; n'aie pas peur. Je ne vais pas mourir. C'est juste que, en tuant le Patron, j'ai tué une partie de moi. Et cette partie perdue m'affaibli beaucoup. Mais j'irais mieux d'ici quelques temps.

Le Geeks observa Mathieu, il n'avait pas l'air de quelqu'un qui va s'en sortir.

\- Et pourquoi tu es revenu ? Tu étais en convention...

\- J'ai réalisé quelque chose. Depuis quelques temps déjà, j'avais remarqué que le Patron avait changé, et quand un fan m'a dit "Ce serait quand même chaud qu'une de tes personnalité deviennent schizophrène à son tour non ?". C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé. Et je suis revenu.

\- Tu as failli arriver trop tard. Remarqua le Geek

\- Le principal c'est que tu sois en vie petit. Déclara Mathieu

Le Geek hocha la tête en souriant, une larme perlant au coin de son œil. Il se leva et sortit chercher de l'eau dans la salle de bain. En passant devant la chambre du Panda, il se risqua d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Il n'y avait plus rien. Le corps du Patron avait disparu. Il ne restait rien de lui. Il couru vers la chambre du criminel et ouvrit grand la porte. La chambre était vide. Il n'y avait plus rien. L'odeur de cigarette et d'alcool que le Geek appréciait tant avait disparu. Le lit était fait, toutes les affaires du Patron n'étaient plus dans l'armoire. Tout avait disparu. Comme si tout ça n'avait jamais existé. Comme si il n'avait jamais existé. Il recula lentement et sortit de la chambre vide.

Oubliant l'eau, il se dirigea vers la chambre de Mathieu et se jeta à ses côtés sur le lit.

\- Mathieu... Tout a disparu. Son corps. Ses affaires... Oh Mathieu... Fais quelque chose je t'en prie... Je veux qu'il revienne. Je veux le voir. Sentir cette odeur que tu hais tellement. Je veux sentir sa peau contre la mienne... Mathieu... Fais le revenir... Implora le Geek en pleurant à chaudes larmes

Pour toute réponse Mathieu passa un bras autour des épaules du Geek qui se blottit contre lui. Mathieu ferma les yeux.

Là. Dans la chambre vide, où le plus grand criminel que ce monde ai porté avait vécu. Entre ces quatre murs vierges, une odeur familière commença à envahir l'espace, des piles de chemises noires remplirent l'armoire et dans les draps du lit défait, un homme bougea. Sortit un bras pour attraper une cigarette, s'assit sur le bord du lit et l'alluma. Les volutes de fumée se reflétèrent dans ses lunettes de soleil.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Mathieu, toujours allongé dans son lit, un Geek en pleurs dans les bras.

\- Bienvenue au bercail mec. Chuchota-t-il 

* * *

VOILAAA

J'ai pas résisté à vous faire une happy end... Cette fiction c'est quand même un peu du grand nawak... Mais bon. C'était un plaisir de l'écrire! Même si elle m'a faite pleurer. La salope.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez aimé, et si vous n'avez pas aimé dites moi ce qui ne va pas !

Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à venir me suivre sur Twitter SunInNormandy parce que je tease un peu mes fictions et puis c'est cool de rencontrer des lecteurs/auteurs qui peuvent avoir de bons conseils à donner à la jeune auteure que je suis !

Aller ! Plus plus !

~Sun~


End file.
